Reviving the Past
by Test of Faith
Summary: **must read author's note uploaded* Clark's cousin, Kat and Lex were once an item, then something happened, and after five years there she is staying at Clark's place for the year...amazingly stupid harry potter x-over...R/R
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Reviving the Past

By Test of Faith

Prologue 

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or it's people. I do own Kat, Tess, and anyone having to do with the Assembly, I don't own Sirius or anything having to do with Harry Potter, those rights go to J. K. Rowling, Scholastic book company, and a bunch of other people I don't know.

Spoilers: Obscura

A/N: this is a short chapter. I know. Every even chapter will be a song, sort of a commercial, if I may. Hey, I'm even willing to consider song requests, though I do have the first few planned out, and they will have to match with the story.

"Clark," Martha Kent called as she walked down the porch, cordless-phone in hand, to where Clark was standing at the fence.

"Yeah, mom?" Clark asked as after she said, 'hold on' into the phone.

"A cousin of mine, she needs a place to stay for a few months," Martha said. "I told the lady that called for her that she could stay here."

"Ok," Clark answered.

"You'll have to be extra careful," she told him.

"That's ok," Clark said before she turned and went back inside.

~*~Meanwhile—somewhere outside of Hogsmead, England~*~

"So, where am I being sent, Rena?" asked a sixteen-year-old girl with a crisp English accent and shoulder length unmistakable metallic green hair.

"How do you know you're being sent somewhere, Kat?" Rena asked, another sixteen-year-old girl asked with a light British accent and floor-length slivery blue hair that spread about her as she sat stiff in her ornately carved wooden chair on a raised platform.

The one sitting down, Rena was a very light tan, giving her a strange unnatural look that Kat only matched in her paleness. Her face was hard and uncaring, yet soft and kind at the same time. The other girl, Kat, looked much like Rena, the same cold yet kind face, and the same eerie glow. But her skin was deathly pale and seemed to put off a silvery glow. Both wore low-collared blouses underneath corset tops connected to long flowing skirts, and matching high-heeled sandals. Kat wore dark green and Rena wore dark blue.

"Easy, you never sit stiff like that unless you're sending someone off," Kat pointed out.

"It's only for a few months. I have reason to believe there's a fledging in America, and that Voldemort will be there soon," Rena said.

"Where in America? Maybe I'll be able to do frequent shopping trips," Kat asked.

"Sorry, no shopping trips for you, it's a small town in Kansas, actually it's appropriately named 'Smallville,'" Rena said shaking her head. "But it's right outside of Metropolis, where Tess is going to be for a couple weeks as Lionel Luthor tries to get the company away from us."

"I've been wondering why we've been dealing with him so much lately," Kat stated simply. "So are you going to tell me who the fledgling is?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Rena said happy that she had some secret hanging over Kat for once in a really, really, really long time. "You should start gathering some magical supplies, who knows what potions and such you'll need to make, and you'll need to set aside the clothes you're going to take."

"How long do I have before Tess and I leave?" Kat said interrupting Rena's list making.

"Three days," Rena said standing up and walking down the middle of the long room and out the door at the end, not so closely followed bye Kat. "Today's Sunday, you leave Wednesday, you'll be getting to the place where you're staying by next Sunday."

"Oh, goody," Kat said miserably under her breath.

~*~Five days later—Smallville~*~

"So, what's her name?" Chloe asked for exactly the hundredth time that week.

"Haven't we already gone over this?" Clark asked actually annoyed for once.

"Yes, but I want to get it right for my article," Chloe explained knowing she'd get an answer to her question.

"Her name is Katrina Blackwood, she's from England, she'll be at school on Monday, so if you have any questions just ask her then," Clark answered barely keeping from exploding from the overload of annoyance. "And why are you doing an article on her?"

"Because, it's not a normal thing that we have a new kid at the school that's traveled all over the world, much less live in England quite a bit of her life. That's a big thing around here, no matter how much you delude yourself of the fact," Chloe answered before walking off.

"Whatever," Clark said under his breath before heading off for his next class.


	2. Chapter 1

**__**

Reviving the Past

By Test of Faith

Chapter 1: Somnium Locus 

Rating: PG-13 (a nice cursing sentence, kinda lets out all the curse words running through my head for the next week)

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or it's people. I do own Kat, Tess, and anyone having to do with the Assembly, I don't own Sirius or anything having to do with Harry Potter, those rights go to J. K. Rowling, Scholastic book company, and a bunch of other people I don't know.

Spoilers: Obscura

A/N: hey. The title is in Latin, it translates to "Dream Place" in case you wanted to know. Also there's something else in there that's in Latin, I'll put the translations at the end. Um, I'm just translating these from a little Latin/English dictionary I have, so the sentences aren't exactly like they would be if they were translated right (for those of you that speak it)

~~~~~(@

Clark tossed and turned in bed never able to find a comfortable position. Quickly he glanced at the clock, 3 am, he'd been awake for the last three hours trying to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes a strange image appeared in his mind that seemed like something he didn't want to go to sleep to.

~*~

"Why do you keep coming?" Clark asked Kat as he quickly glanced around the field.

"Because you keep calling me, and as long as you call me I will come," Kat answered catching Clark off guard for a second with her English accent.

"I didn't call you, though," Clark tried to explain.

"But you did. I wouldn't be here otherwise, and against popular belief from fledglings and elders alike, I do actually need sleep," Kat said glaring. "Who are you?"

"First who are you?" Clark asked not sure about the girl was talking about.

"I asked first," Kat answered making a quick motion with her hand before a bolt of lightning hit the ground feet from Clark.

"This is my dream!" Clark yelled losing his normal control over his anger, surprising himself.

"You're trespassing on Assembly property, you're breaking over fourteen rules, and I'm breaking about five by not taking you in right now, I should take you in to Rena she will not be happy, especially since I'm supposed to be in Metropolis right now. I'm supposed to get rested up before going to stay with these people in probably one of the smallest towns in the world, lucky for me it's appropriately named so I don't have to go remembering names of stupid little towns, where I must evade attacks and all other kinds of unhappy things," Kat ranted loudly as a large stone appeared behind her and she sat down. Then, suddenly she looked up at him quizzically, "Did you say that this is your dream?"

"Yeah, and I don't happen to like that you keep pulling me back to this place," Clark said voicing his thoughts with a sigh.

"Whatever, I don't happen to have fun breaking rules, so I wouldn't be calling you here, it's instinct for fledglings to call people to the fields, seems safer than in the castle, but it's not," Kat said her head now in her hands. "The darkness is closing in, next time you call me, find someway of meeting inside, where He can't hear us!"

"Ah, sweet beauty you have found me out," an ominous voice said out of nowhere.

"Sweet mother fuck in hell, you're creepy!" Kat, surprised, yelled at the voice.

"You flatter me too sweetly dear," the voice answered in a voice that could raise the dead then kill it again.

"That's the evil I'm talking about, lucky for me he's not full fledging," Kat told Clark. "Just stay away from him and you'll be more than safe."

"I'd stay away from anyone with that voice any day," Clark whispered.

"Take my hand, we'll get someplace safer," Kat said standing up and holding out her hand.

Clark took her hand, wanting more than anything to get away from the voice and the dizzifying feeling that came with it. Instantly he felt like he were being jerked away from Kat, but she held tight and the feeling went away as they appeared in a medieval style sitting room. As soon as she let go of his hand, Kat walked across the room to a large cabinet. Opening it up revealed a large collection of weapons.

"Choose one, I need to find out your skill level," she said stepping out of the way so that he could see inside.

"What?" Clark asked not totally understanding what she had gone onto.

"Choose one, you'll attack me, and I'll be able to see how far you are in training," Kat said motioning for him to come closer.

"What, I'm not going to attack you," Clark said as if she were crazy.

"Then fine, I won't train you to control your powers, and you won't ever reach the maximum of you strength, speed, or agility," Kat said taking a large jeweled dagger out of the cabinet. _"Cur intr pron accipĕre ille novusa unusum?"_

Quickly, she aimed and threw it at Clark, making him jump to the floor so as not to be hit. Hitting the floor, he looked up at her like she was even more insane than he had thought.

"See, if I were training you, you'd be able to get out of the way of the flying dagger without hitting the floor," Kat scolded. Then, motioning to the dagger that had lodged itself into the wall, she said, "_Pervenire retrogradi pugio._"

Clark flattened himself out and the dagger flew back into her hand.

"You haven't gotten it yet, have you?" Kat asked holding out her hand, which he willing took.

"Gotten what?" Clark asked dusting invisible dust off his jacket.

"That your not normal, that you have unlimited powers if you just use them right," Kat said.

"No, I know I'm not normal," Clark corrected.

"Oh, so you have discovered your powers?" Kat asked unbelievingly. "Your extra speed, your extra strength, the x-ray vision?"

"How'd you-?" Clark started to ask.

"I have them too, everyone here does," Kat answered as she raised a hand slowly, palm up, in the air. As she did this her dagger, that she had somewhere in the last few moments up down on the floor, started to rise slowly. "You should be able to do this also, if you have proper training. But the x-ray vision, that goes away after your first real transformation. You do have the powers right? You're not just lying to me?"

"No," Clark said _almost_ fearlessly.

"Then why did you duck when I threw my dagger at you?" Kat asked pensively.

"I don't know, human nature I guess," Clark answered not sure of what this was leading up to.

"Hmm, the human race, yes, that does make perfect sense. How good it would be to be human again, though," Kat said wistfully.

"Hey, what's happening?" Clark asked suddenly breaking Kat out of her thoughts as he slowly became transparent.

"Time for you to go," Kat said assuring-ly.

"One question, though," Clark said as his hand disappeared.

"Yes?" Kat answered waiting for him to ask whatever he wanted to ask.

"Are you real?" Clark asked making sure that this wasn't just some dream that had no meaning but to confuse and annoy him.

"As real as you are," Kat said before he vanished. Then, whispering to herself, "As real as you are."

~*~

"Clark," Martha called as she knocked on Clark's bedroom door. "Clark, time to get up."

Glancing at the alarm clock, Clark saw that it was 10:39 already.

"Ugh," he groaned before getting up and getting ready for the day at top speed.

@)~~~~~

Tranlations:

__

Cur intr pron accipĕre ille novusa unusum à why must I get the new ones

Pervenire retrogradi pugio à come back dagger


	3. Chapter 2

**__**

Reviving the Past

By Test of Faith

Chapter 2

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: don't own anything…cept Kat, Tess, and everyone having to do with the assembly. Everything from Smallville belongs to the WB, and everything having to do with Harry Potter (Sirius, Draco, Nott, and the Dark Lord) that belongs to J.K.Rowling, Scholastic Book Company, and a bunch of other people.

A/N: hey, I didn't tell you when this story takes place, just so that you don't wonder it takes place in early October. I'm bored, so I had to tell you this for no apparent reason…heehee…^_-

Hours later found the Kent family in the kitchen. Clark was pouring three glasses of iced-tea, while his mom stood at the kitchen island flipping unconsciously through a home magazine and his father sat at the table thinking noiselessly. When he finished pouring the iced-teas, Clark handed one to each of his parents, getting only mumbled thanks in reply. Just about the instant Clark sat down, the phone rang, though he stayed seated while his dad answered the ringing phone. 

"Hello," Mr. Kent answered.

"'Ello, is this the Kent residence?" Kat said in a new accent, a soft Yorkshire accent (A/N: it's not fully a Yorkshire accent, it sounds almost Australian, if that helps).

"Yes, this is Jonathan Kent," Jonathan said somewhat unsure of who it was.

"Wonderful, I'm Kat," Kat said introducing herself. "I was just calling to ask if I could bring Sirius. He's my dog, perfect thing. You won't find one with better manners, not even Alicia's two little dogs are better behaved. You'll barley notice him. _Vous devez le prendre; vous le prendrez,"_ she added her voice sounding like she was very close to begging as she slipped into French, though in fact she was only sending a persuasions spell over the phone.

"Yeah, sure that's fine," Jonathan said as the spell took effect.

"Great," Kat said happily before adding, "I'll be there in about twenty minutes. One last question, though, did my trunk get there yet?"

"Yes, it's already up in your room," he answered.

"Great, well bye," Kat said quickly before hanging up.

"What was that about, honey?" Martha asked as Jonathan hung up the phone and turned to face them. 

"That was Kat, she was calling to find out, if her dog could come along, and if her trunk had already made it," Jonathan answered.

"So, what'd you say?" Martha asked unsure about a dog coming along.

__

Vous devez le prendre; vous le prendrez (A/N: hey, you know when it seems like something's echoing around the house for no apparent reason, well that's what this phrase is doing, and for anyone that's not me, I'll have to tell you next time what that phrase means…cause I don't happen to have access to the translation at this moment in time).

"I said yes, her trunk is already upstairs," Jonathan said as the echoing spell took effect once again.

"Good," Martha said.

'Wait, what about the dog?' Clark thought to himself unaffected by Kat's little spell.

~*~20 minutes later~*~

The Kents walked outside as they heard the sound of tires in their driveway. Just as they stepped out on the porch Lex Luthor's car came to a stop in front of the house as a black Benz (with the top down) pulled up beside it. Inside the black car was a black haired Kat with small dark sunglasses covering her eyes. After a few seconds she shut off the car engine, opened the door, and got out with an almost angelic grace. Quickly, yet strangely slow at the same time, Kat walked up to the _almost_ completely silent Kents (A/N: no one can be perfectly silent, except later on when we get to the 'super' people). Kat was now dressed in a black turtleneck and black pants that seemed perfect for the cool October weather.

"It's great to finally meet you," Martha said after a few seconds taking a step closer to Kat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too," Kat said brushing her hair over her shoulder, her now milky white skin. "As you already know, I am Katrina Blackwing."

"Oh, I'm sorry, we must have been misinformed, we were told your last name was Black_wood_," Jonathan said.

"That's understandable, most of the people in the group take that name," Lex said coming up behind Kat and placing a hand on either side of her shoulders. "A few of them are actually original enough to think up their own surnames."

"You do know Tess wouldn't like hearing that you said such things of the As-," Kat said being interrupted by a single bark coming from her car. "Sirius, I swear, he understands everything I say."

Kat walked the few yards to her car, opened the back door, and let out a rather large black dog. Quickly, the two walked back to the waiting Kent family and Lex, Kat moved to stand halfway in front of Lex, a little less than a foot to the right of where she had been before, Sirius sitting perfectly still at her right side.

"Well, he seems like a good dog," Clark said getting the feeling that Sirius was looking at him with distrust, a look that seemed to be reflected (but a little bit lessened) in Kat's eyes.

"Yes, he's a very good dog, like a human most of the time," Kat said glancing at Sirius, just at the moment he looked up at her, giving him an almost fully unnoticeable warning look. "Very smart creature."

"Clark, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lex asked breaking the almost blatant silence.

"Yeah, sure," Clark said following Lex away from the group and to his car.

"That's a very nice car," Clark heard his mom telling Kat.

"Yeah, I got it as a gift for one of my recent promotions at Black Riddle, Inc." Kat said receiving a strange whine from Sirius. 

"Clark," Lex said, and from the sound of his voice not for the first time.

"Yeah?" Clark asked dragging his attention away from Kat.

"Here," Lex said handing Clark a silver necklace with a teardrop-shapped pennant filled with a silver substance. "It's quicksilver. The first time you sense danger, give it to her; its powers of protection are unimaginable. And it will give strength to those out to keep her safe, it'll make your power…what should I say…more pure, more like hers."

"What? Protection, from what?" Clark asked. "And how do you know about my powers?"

"Know? There are only a few hundred people with powers like yours left," Lex said watching Clark turn the pennant around in his palm. "I've been helping Tess, Kat's watcher, out for years; she's told me that Kat is in danger."

"In danger from what?" Clark asked.

"I'm not able to talk about that, just knowing about this 'guy' is supposed to be really dangerous," Lex said opening his car door. "Just keep an eye out for her, and don't tell her I've said anything about her being in danger, she'll tell Tess, and a pissed off Tess isn't that much of a good thing."

"Alright," Clark agreed as Lex got into his car and started the engine.

"Bye, Kat, be careful," Lex called out to Kat, then to Clark he said, "Bye."

"Bye, Lex," Kat yelled with a wave as he pulled away and slowly disappeared.

"Hmm. Strange," Clark said taking one last look at the quicksilver pennant before putting it into his jacket pocket.

"Everything ok?" Kat asked as she walked to her car and popped the trunk.

"Yeah, fine, why?" Clark answered.

"No reason really, you just have this aura clouding thing going on," Kat said in a offhand sort of way, before pulling a beautiful black trunk, with very realistic white lilies painted all over it, out of the car trunk.

"Here, let me help you with that," Clark said rushing over to help her.

"No need," she answered carrying the trunk inside, and following Martha upstairs, glancing back only to see Sirius running off.

~*~1 hour later (around 1:30)~*~

"Anything I can help you with?" Clark asked attempting to be helpful, from the open doorway to the guest room, or Kat's room now.

She had been sitting in the small window seat looking out the window sadly.

"There is nothing left to do," she answered with a wave of her hand at the rest of the room.

The large trunk that had been sent ahead had been moved into the closet, where quite a few dark colored clothes and one single white dress hung. The black trunk was set at the foot of the bed, the lid open revealing many unnamable items (on Clark's behalf that is, he'd never seen things like that before) inside. On the nightstand was a stack of books, a stick of the same substance as the necklace in his pocket, and a set of keys to her car outside. A small collection of pictures were already set up on the dresser on the left side of the door, though the pictures on it gave Clark the creeps as they seemed to be moving. 

"Seems like you're all set," Clark said taking one more glace at the strange pictures on her bureau.

"Strange, huh?" Kat said as if reading his mind, turning and looking at the pictures.

"Yeah, the moving thing's kinda creepy after a few seconds," Clark said somewhat quietly.

"It's fun to see people see the moving pictures for the first time. I'm so used to the moving pictures, I've come to think everyone else is, too," Kat replied with a laugh.

"So what's there to do around here?" she asked.

"The Talon downtown," he said trying to come up with things to do besides fighting bad guys infected with the meteor rocks.

"Oh, Tess was telling me about that place, Lex took her last time she was here for business meetings," she said. "Would you mind showing me?"

"Sure, whenever you want to go just tell me."

"How 'bout now?" Kat said grabbing the keys and stick off the nightstand and a black leather trench out of the closet, slipping the stick into one of the large pockets.

"Alright," Clark answered, following Kat down the stairs after she shut and locked the black trunk, giving him another thing to be curious about.

~*~

"Which way?" Kat asked pulling onto Main Street.

"On the right," Clark said motioning to an open parking spot just in front of the Tallon.

"Great," she answered with a smile as she quickly parked the car in that spot, just before there was a ringing coming from somewhere in the car. "In the glove compartment, there's a phone, can you hand it to me?"

"Here," he said handing her the phone after getting it out.

"Thanks," she said before flipping open the lid on the phone and answering it. "Moshi-moshi."

"Hey, remember me?" Clark heard a muffled voice asked with obvious pleasure. "Turn around."

"Nott," Kat whispered.

Clark looked up just in time to see a scary looking man grinning evily in their direction (brandishing a stick like that of Kat's, though made of some type of wood), just before Kat grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Get a good look at him?" Kat hissed. "Did you get a good look at the bastard."

"Who was that guy?" Clark whispered back.

"Just a guy with too much time on his hands and a master bent on world domination, somehow figuring me into the equation by helping in the death of freedom," Kat said with a soft shrill laugh. "Just forget about it, alright?"

"Ok," Clark answered hesitantly.


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey….yes I know that the dream was a bit messed up….I forgot to change it before uploading it…now I can't change it without having to pay $4 to upload it from a disk….(this is being uploaded from the library's hard drive, which will probably get me in trouble)…um the only thing I can explain about Lex knowing is that that was a wording error cause he doesn't actually know…I just messed up in my writing…sorry for all my mistakes….

Test of Faith

P.S. the Rena and the Assembly bit is to tie in with a story I'm working on for my other account… the Harry Potter story about her is not online to be read yet…also if you go back to the beginning of Smallville season 1 (at the very beginning) it says _October 1989, that was supposed to be like 12 or 13 years ago indicating that __Today is 2001 or 2002, most likely 2002. The timing is a little bit off for the books cause in the books J.K.Rowling didn't actually specify a year (as far as I remember), but not by much._

If you want to read some of the other Assmebly stories…you can read them under my other account _Gaz__ Destiny._


	5. Chapter 3

**__**

Reviving the Past

By Test of Faith

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or it's people. I do own Kat, Tess, and anyone having to do with the Assembly, also the plot, I don't own Sirius or anything having to do with Harry Potter, those rights go to J. K. Rowling, Scholastic book company, and a bunch of other people I don't know.

Spoilers: Obscura

A/N: hmm…nothing to say to you today…to bored to say anything…'cept I'm grateful for my wonderful reviews…and that once again…I'm basically taking all Japanese in this chapter from a Japanese Reference Dictionary…and Lana may seem a little OOC, but it's only cause I've never seen her _not_ like anyone.

"Class, I would like you to welcome our newest student, Katrina Blackwing," a young female teacher with short mousy brown hair said as Kat stood in front of her new homeroom class. "Katrina, there's an empty seat next to Chloe that you can sit in."

"Hello," a few lone students said dully, the rest just taking in her dark look.

Her black hair (done up in the oriental sticks that people use for their hair), her black leather trench-like-coat, black pants, black T-shirt, and black leather high-heeled army style boots didn't seem too friendly looking. A few even thought that they should keep an eye on her, the dark look didn't seem to go over too well with those few.

"All right," Kat said turning to look at the class, seeming to analyze it quickly, before taking her seat next to Chloe, amazingly not taking any of the other empty seats scattered around the room by other girls.

"Hi, my name's Chloe Sullivan," Chloe said before glancing up from her notebook holding out a hand, the instant she saw Kat, her eyes went big and her mouth stopped just before it closed all the way. "_Kat_?"

"_Chloe_?" Kat whispered, her face about the same as Chloe's, within seconds she had caught herself and gone into smile mode. "Watashi kangae anata sumu iru…" [I thought you live in…] 

"Metropolis, yeah, I moved in eighth grade," Chloe told her, receiving a somewhat blank look. "That would have been my third year, if I had stayed with the institute."

"Right, the way the years are set up confuses me greatly, Tess had to set everything up ahead of time for me," Kat confessed changing back to English with a small laugh.

"I have second period free, what'd you have?" Chloe asked slipping her stuff into her bag. "My first period is a writing class."

"Same here, see," Kat handed Chloe her schedule.

"Wow, you have most of my classes," she told her just as the teacher was telling the class to have a good day as they rushed off to their first class. "You can come help me with the Torch, if you want."

"I'd love to," Kat smiled standing up and following Chloe off to their first period class.

"Someone's coming," Kat whispered, just before Clark walked in.

"Good job with the warning," Chloe laughed as she continued with her work "Hey Clark."

She didn't glancg up to see Clark's confused face at the sight of Kat sitting in one of the chairs snacking on Cheez-It Snack Crackers and drinking a can of soda, while Chloe worked on the latest issue of the Torch. 

"Hey Chloe. Hey, Kat, I've been looking for you all over," Clark said receiving only a flash of a half-smile from Kat, who didn't really even look up at him. "You guys know each other?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we went to boarding school together in sixth grade," Chloe quickly explained as Clark sat down at a nearby desk.

"Yup, Chloe and I've been catching up," Kat said finally looking up, a broad smile on her face now. "Talking 'bout boyfriends and crushes."

"You never did tell me his name," Chloe realized suddenly. "That guy you said you were going out with."

"Yeah, I'll have to get back to you later about that," Kat mumbled. Then, louder, she asked, "Have you been getting the _Daily Prophet_ lately?"

"Delivered here daily," Chloe replied pointing to a pile of newspapers hidden in a corner.

"Is it safe to store such things _here_?" Kat asked walking over and flipping through one of the older ones near the bottom, whose pages were slightly wrinkled and had moving pictures of people dressed in robes and witch's hats.

"They help me understand the wall of weird a little better," Chloe said nodding to the wall. "And it's one of my last connections to _that _world."

"Hmm. So many people, oh, there I am, way up at the top," Kat muttered to herself, brining a chair over and stepping up on it to see the article better. "And a recent one too, last spring, pretty good."

Slowly she began to read it aloud, now pacing the room in a strange state of concentration, the article gripped firmly in her hand.

****

NEWEST WITCH ON THE FASHION SCENE

Recently, Miss Katrina Rosewood released her latest fashion line of sensational robes for the modern-day witch. She is said to be coming out with a new line of robes for the modern wizard, though when this line will be released, no one has any idea. Though her newest line has hit stores in Paris, Japan, and Spain, you shouldn't expect to see it here in England till May. Also, don't miss the revealing of her summer line on June 27, at the Blackwing Ballrooms. Any witch who's any witch will be there ready and waiting to send out for their own Rosewood robes.

Miss Rosewood is a widely renowned member of the Assembly, the newest and youngest executive of Black Riddle, Inc, and one of the top fashion designers in the way of woman's robes. The Assembly is known for it's wonderful work in improving both the muggle and magical world in many ways. Miss Rosewood's high position set her in the right circles for getting her robes sold globally. She is known for working alongside Tess Blackwing, the owner of the Blackwing Ballrooms, in developing new ways of growing many plants used in many potions. 

She has also been found to be the multi-powered witch chosen to inherit You-Know-Who's millions and millions. Though many find this a major turn-off, she has promised that she will make sure that the money will not go to the dark things that You-Know-Who had most likely hoped it would be put to.

"Good, they didn't have Rita Skeeter write the article, she would have made it sound like I was having a scandalous affair or something incorrect like that," Kat exclaimed with a laugh. "Though it most likely already is, and I'm just totally oblivious. I mean really, the source of the inheritance alone."

The smile on her face disproved any notion that she thought the source of her millions scandalous, more of an amusement than anything else.

"So, when will I get to see this spring line?" Chloe asked pulling several pages of newspaper out of one of the filing cabinets. "These pictures don't really show the robes to well."

"Forget the spring line, I've got a great Halloween line almost complete," Kat said waving it off. "So, why is _that_ on your wall of weird? It doesn't seem so weird to me."

"So what was boarding school like?" Clark asked noticing that Chloe didn't seem to want to answer that question.

"Which one?" Kat asked walking over to Clark, tossing the article, which had been accompanied by a picture of her working on a fiery red robe, onto the desk in front of him and taking her seat across the room again. Then, as if out of a brief daze, she said shaking her head, "Oh, right, sorry. It was all right."

"All right?" Chloe asked in disbelief. "The place was huge, and it was lots of fun. The library alone…"

"The only thing missing was a school newspaper," Kat laughed. "Lorelei owled me sometime in third year, she said that they were starting up their own school newspaper, had gotten the idea from Bara Hana Akadeī **[Rose Blossom Academy]** in Japan, which had a wonderful newspaper set up when I was there in second year."

"So, how's it going?" Chloe asked, wondering how well the dysfunctional group of kids that had wanted to start a school newspaper, when she was there, was doing.

"Awful, they have no idea what they're doing, Kiki owled me last year to ask what happened to you, after second year. Why didn't you send me an owl?" Kat asked.

"After what happened at the end of second year, dad was kind of worried and took me out," Chloe explained quickly. "He made sure I wouldn't get in contact with people from, you know, that world."

"You know you could have borrowed an owl from Lex, he wouldn't have minded," Kat informed Chloe.

"You mean he's a…" Chloe started to say, but didn't finish as she remembered that Clark was still in the room. "I forgot."

"Yes, lots of people in this town are, you just can't sense it because of the meteor rocks," Kat told her, refraining from actually saying what the people actually were. "The meteor rocks have a lot of power in them, just muggles can't get these powers to work, so they think of the rocks as harmless stones."

"We should probably talk later," Chloe said, just as the bell rang.

"Ok, so where do I go for Mr. Summer's geology class?" Kat asked looking at her schedule.

"I'm going there next, I'll show you where it is," Clark offered.

"Great, I just need to run by my locker and get rid of some things," Kat told him. "It's just across the hall, all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second," Clark answered as she walked out of the room. Then, to Chloe, he asked, "Mind if I take a look at a few of those newspapers?"

"No, you can take the top few, just don't let anyone get a hold of them, they aren't the kinds of newspapers you'd normally find," Chloe said slinging her bag over her shoulder and handing him several papers.

"Thanks," Clark called before going off to meet Kat, after carefully placing the papers into his backpack.

"Hey, guys," Pete greeted as he met up with Clark, Kat, and Chloe, in the hall after third period. To Kat, he said, "So you're the mysterious new girl in school."

"That's me," Kat replied with a laugh, her English accent only doubled in her laugh. "But I am not mysterious, the only thing that is mysterious is who's going to get on my bad side first."

"Nice to meet you, my name's Pete," Pete answered, falling into step with the group as they headed outside for lunch, it wasn't cold enough to keep them inside, _yet_.

"Something wrong?" Clark asked, noticing that Kat had slowed down as they neared the doors.

"No," Kat answered somewhat hesitantly, catching herself, and quickly adding, "Nothing's wrong."

"So where _are_ you from?" Pete asked as they started eating their lunches at one of the picnic tables out side.

"The last place I was living was in the country side of England, a very charming old castle," Kat told them. 

"So how exactly do you know Chloe?" Pete asked, wanting to know more about the 'non-mysterious' girl.

"When I was eleven, I spent the school year at a boarding school in Salem, Massachusetts, that's how Chloe and I met, there was another girl to our little group, but I haven't heard from here in a long time," Kat answered, a smile playing on her rose-colored lips.

"What was her name?" Clark asked.

"Her name was Lana," Chloe answered. Noticing a questioning look on Clark's face, she continued, "Yes, the Lana here."

"You know her?" Kat asked.

"She goes to school here, also," Chloe informed her. "Without you, we never were really friends."

"Oh, ok," Kat said brushing it off with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So what was boarding school like in England last year, is Professor Dumbledore really as great as they say he is?" Chloe asked.

"Of course, he's even greater than that," laughed Kat. "He and his granddaughter, my aunt Alicia, you remember her right? Well, they put together a masquerade for Christmas, kind of like the Yule ball that was put on during the Triwizard Tournament during forth year."

"Wow, that sounds interesting," Clark said slightly amazed, as Pete also was.

"Yes, the ball was lots of fun, but the rest of the year, was a disaster," Kat replied still smiling lightly. "The next thing I fear, is that I'll be sent to a school in the middle east, or somewhere of the sort next year. Most likely I won't be sent anywhere and will just be brought fully into the company, taking over Tess's spot."

No one had anything to say to this, they were either trying not to be amazed that this seemed like so little to her, or trying not to seem jealous.

"So enough about me, what's it like around here?" Kat asked, a dazzling smile now taking life on her face. "Lex has told me so many wonderful things about the area."

The three friends shared a look, one that each of them understood perfectly, leaving Kat wondering for a few seconds, before Chloe took the liberty of explaining.

"Um, it's not usually a good thing to…um," Chloe tried to explain, but failing miserably, for once almost at a lost for words.

"What she means is that not everyone in this town likes Lex," Clark explained. "So it's not always good to associate yourself with that name."

"She knows exactly what that's like," Lana interjected, sitting down on the few inches of space left next to Clark across from Kat.

"Hello, Lana," Kat greeted with what seemed to be false sincerity.

"Hey, Kat," Lana replied in the same tone.

"Long time," Kat stated, all hints of a smile on her face gone now. "I thought you said your aunt was going to send you to Hogwarts. I was there last year, and no one even knew who you were."

"You were a Slytherin, right?," Lana guessed, in a voice that didn't seem like her at all, fairly indifferent. 

"Oh, yes, why wouldn't I be?" Kat answered, a insincere smile on her face.

"Yes, well, I should go, don't wanna bother the new girl too much," Lana smiled, before leaving a surprised group, excluding Kat.

"We never did get along too well," Kat shrugged. "Didn't understand, power doesn't always come from the heart."

The group tried to ignore that little scene, and went on to talk about the Salem Institute. Slowly Kat pulled herself out of the conversation and sat quietly, her skin slowly taking on its normal deathly pale color.

"Kat, are you ok?" Clark asked, noticing how pale she looked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little too much sun I think," Kat replied putting the apple left over from her lunch and putting it into one of the pockets in her backpack.

__

Bring.

__

Buzz, buzz, buzz.

Her pager, she could feel it vibrating, luckily she had turned off the sound, no one would hear her hitting the button to clear the message.

__

Incoming Fax

'Damn,' she thought, knowing that it was something important, but she'd have to wait till the end of the French class, something that seemed never ending to her.

She knew she'd be cursing Tess later for signing her up for French class, when she knew the language perfectly, having gone to school in France for a year. 

"Mademoiselle Blackwing," the teacher called, Kat remembered her from homeroom, though considered it a good thing that she had remembered the small mousy woman at all. Then, the teacher continued, in French (A/N: hey, you'll just have to pretend this is in French, my little French book doesn't tell me exactly how to write the sentences in French), "Please read the sentence on the board, and translate it."

"Bonjour, monsieur, comment allez-vous? Hello, sir, how do you do?" Kat read, conversational French, much too simple. Then, in French, she went on to explain how she had known it and spoken it as fluently as her first language, English, though in reality French was her third language, Japanese being her second.

"Hey, Chloe," Clark said, catching up with her at her locker.

"Yeah?" she answered as she continued to put away the books she wouldn't need to do homework from that night, and tucking the ones she would need into her backpack.

"Could I talk to you after school?" Clark asked just before she slammed her locker shut.

"Sure, I have to stay and finish up the next issue of the Torch tonight," she agreed easily.

"Hey, Clark, there you are, I wanted to tell you I'm going over to Lex's place, if you want I can give you a ride home first," Kat offered as she stopped next to him in the hall on the way to her locker.

"Actually, I was gonna stay behind and help Chloe out with the Torch," Clark answered.

"Well, that only makes it easier," Kat laughed. "So what time's a good time to get back?"

"Five is good," Clark replied, pretty sure that it'd be good if she were back for dinner.

"All right," Kat agreed. "Bye till five then."

Before he could reply she had disappeared, even though there wasn't a crowed to disappear into.

"What do we have here?" Kat asked herself aloud, as she pulled about ten different faxes from the fax machine tucked away inside the glove compartment, with many other electronic items stashed away inside also.

Most of them were just different things showing how much money the company had to do this and that, or what other companies were worth, or which companies would be good to take over. Nothing new. Kat stopped suddenly as she was scrolling down the last fax, it was from Tess.

__

Kat-

Falcon came back this morning, with a message from Rena to me. Gone back to HQ in H,E. You'll be able to handle everything.

-Tess

"Damn, can things get any worse?" Kat whispered.

Of course as things go, they can, and will, only get worse.


	6. Chapter 4

**__**

Reviving the Past

By Test of Faith

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or it's people. I do own Kat, Tess, and anyone having to do with the Assembly, also the plot, I don't own Sirius or anything having to do with Harry Potter, those rights go to J. K. Rowling, Scholastic book company, and a bunch of other people I don't know.

Spoilers: I have to update this…so I can't really tell you one yet…sorry

A/N: hey…bored…so many things to do with this story…I hope I don't lose you somewhere in the plot…^_-

"I want to know about Kat, Chloe," Clark said, "It seems like she's hiding something. I can feel it around her."

Chloe stopped what she had been doing and looked up at him. There he was standing in the doorway, hands at his pockets, a questioning look on his face. So cute, her heart started beating quickly, only picking up speed as the thought that he'd only like Lana crossed her mind. Only Lana, never her. She sat down in the nearest chair, brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear, and nodded her head.

"What do you want to know?" she asked as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"How about how you met," Clark answered. "And anything else after that."

"Sounding like a true reporter," he laughed lightly at this. "We met at boarding school, like we both said. She was _seventeen_ then, Clark."

He seemed shocked, but he let her continue without saying a thing.

"The Salem Institute of Advanced Witchcraft, we met on the train ride to school. I was going into my first year, so the idea of having one of the older kids as a friend was quite exciting," she continued, choosing her words carefully, so that she didn't say the wrong thing. "She was on of the best friends I had there, that's also when I first met Lana. Kat had known right away that Lana wasn't going to last too long, but she wasn't only right in the way she thought she would be."

"How so?" Clark asked.

"Kat knew that they wouldn't make it as friends, Lana knew too much about her and crossed Kat's self set lines way too easily. Crossing Kat is never a good idea. I doubt that Lana meant to cross Kat, but she did, she found out something about Kat that could ruin anybody's life, and accidentally let it slip to one of the other fifth years. Kat was so mad, she snapped her fingers, and Lana was on her way home by Halloween. Kat had been able to turn everyone against Lana so easily, everyone had seemed to change at Kat's will."

"Kat did that to Lana? I remember when she came back, she was so sad about having to leave, and wouldn't tell why she came back."

"Yeah. Kat really is a nice person, though. I must sound like a hypocrite, but she really is a nice, kind person. It's just…Lana knew, Lana knew Kat's little dark secret. She has a problem, well, really it's more of a gift, but it causes the problem. Kat hat the power to make her will be done, that's how she inherited those millions from the most feared dark wizard, even though he was _only believed_ to be dead. A seer had told of her decades before he was stopped, that she would be the only person o ensure him ultimate power."

"That guy that's after her," Clark said remembering what Lex had said.

"Yeah, but anyways, today, she explained her problem to me. The guy that's after her, he has followers, people that will help him take over both worlds. She's here as a sixteen-year-old hiding from him.

"I remember, when the train pulled into the station on the last day, Lex was waiting for her. Before she disappeared through the barrier, she looked back at me. Lex had his arm around her, as if he were protecting her and making sure she didn't get taken away from him, at the same time. When she looked back, she had the most serene smile on her face. That summer I read in one of the popular witch magazines that they had been popping up all over Europe. I've been keeping up with everything she's done, at least everything that made the news in the magical world."

It was a moment or two before either of them said anything.

"Wow," he said, unsure of what else to say. 

"There's more, but I'm not too sure of it, it'd be good to talk to her, let her tell you the rest," she told him.

"I'll do that," he replied. "So is there anything I can do to help around here? I told Kat, I was staying behind to help out."

"There's plenty," she smiled.

He heard her car first, and only confirmed it by seeing the license plate through one of the large front windows in the upstairs room just above the library. Her license plate always caught his eye, having never been able to get her to explain why she chose the black rose, which she had started using as the BRI emblem, and as her own years before that. No matter what car she had, she always used that as her license plate, much like him and his customary plates.

__

BLCKROSE

He caught sight of her black hair coming out of the car from the corner of his eye, just before he slipped down the stairs into the library. By the time he got to his desk he heard the first clicks of her boots on the fine hardwood floors. He hadn't heard the front door open or close, and, furthermore hadn't expected to. As the faint click of her boots neared the door, he was already at his desk working as if he had been there doing that all along.

"Passing through the doors again, so soon?" Lex asked with a soft laugh, not even looking up, as Kat literally walked through the closed door.

"Couldn't help myself," Kat smiled taking a seat in front of Lex's desk, as he sat down in his own leather seat. "So many closed doors around here."

"How was your first day?" he asked.

"It was all right," she answered, moving her black shoulder bag – turned travel-filing bag – onto her lap and started to sort the nine other faxes. "So. Know why Tess had to go?"

"Not a clue," he confessed as he started sorting the newest stack of papers on his desk, noting to himself that most were articles and other such things on what happened when the meteor hit, those papers he quickly slipped into one of the desk's upper drawers, planning to lock it once he was done. "I think you'd know what she's up to first."

"Not a chance, it seems she tells you, _her nephew_, before me, which is quite understandable," Kat replied shaking her head, having finished with her filing, she was now searching through the files for something. "All I heard was something about Falcon delivering a letter from Rena."

"Yeah," Lex said looking up at her. "I was wondering something about that."

She was bent over her bag, hair falling gently around her head. 

"What were you wondering?" she asked looking up with a large smile, she didn't miss a pause, he cursed that in his mind.

"Why you would name an ice phoenix, 'Falcon?'" he asked before she could catch him at another pause, though barley able to keep his normal indifferent yet slightly interested tone.

"You remember how I had expected a falcon for my ninth birthday and didn't get it, _that's_ why," she smiled. "In other news. I heard your father's requesting information on BRI. Know anything about that?"

She now looked – no _was_ – the same age as he was. The changes in her were subtle, unnoticeable to anyone else, but to those who really knew her, or had been watching her closely. Her face became more confidante, her posture took on an indescribable change, a grace seemed to surround her, and all emotions seemed non-existent, except for the pure happiness that seemed to radiate from her. He knew this all too well, it happened every time, when they were alone. When it was just the two of them, she seemed to feel completely safe, trusting him completely, that was obvious as she let her true self show, it was too dangerous to show her true self to anyone that didn't already know her.

__

"Hello," a young girl's voice greeted in an English accent. "My name's Katrina Rosewood."

"Hi," five-year-old Lex mumbled, his curly red hair shinning softly in the dim lights of the room.

"Well, aren't you even going to turn around and introduce yourself, or should I take you for a lost cause and leave you to yourself?" the girl snapped sharply, something no one had ever done to him before, much less a girl that sounded his own age.

"Huh?" he wondered, spinning around in his spot in the library.

In front of him stood a somewhat peculiar looking five-year-old girl. She had long black hair down to her waist with three silver strips, one down the center of her head and one on either side, and grayish-black eyes that caught his own immediately. She was wearing black pants, a black turtleneck sweater, and small black leather boots, not that he understood a thing about her clothes besides that fact that they were all black.

"If you are who I think you are, you may call me Kat," she told him. "You are Alexander, right?"

"It's Lex," was all he was able to mumble.

"Well, then, Lex_, happy birthday," she suddenly gave him a hug, surprising him enough to knock him over once she let go._

"Lex," someone called. "Lex."

"Lex," Kat repeated. Seeing that he was responsive again, she asked, "Is everything all right?"

"I was just remembering something," he replied. So, have you thought about who should play at the benefit?"

"Yeah, I put together a list of groups that'd be good during French class," she said, with a laugh. "And don't avoid my question. The benefit can wait a few more minutes."

"Right," he agreed, before asking, "What was your question?"

She smiled, though he missed it as she was bent over her bag retrieving two pieces of paper. Once she had those two papers, she slipped the bag under her seat, and returned her attention to him. He saw her eyes, they were back to their normal grayish-black.

"I asked if you knew anything about why your father is researching BRI," she repeated.

"You know more than I do already," he confessed, noting the sound of the front door opening and then closing, and also that Kat didn't seem fazed in the slightest by it.

"But with your connection, you should know."

It was Roger Nixon, Lex didn't need to look up, but his eye contact with Kat had been broken anyways. First thing that caught his eye was that the door to the room was open, Roger hadn't opened it, he would have heard it. A quick glace from Kat, and he knew she had opened them.

"I hardly call you a connection," Lex replied.

"I'm going to go ahead and make that call I need to make," Kat said quietly to Lex. "I should be done in a few minutes. I'll be in at the piano, after that, if you need me."

With that she disappeared up the staircase, leaving Lex once again amazed, this time by staying herself, when Roger announced his presence, she must not see him as a risk.

"What are you doing here, Rogh?" Lex asked immediately, glancing at the two pieces of paper, which Kat had left on his desk when he wasn't looking moments ago.

"If I were in your position, I wouldn't want anyone here either, 'specially with a girl like that," Roger said, earning himself a deadly glare from Lex.

"You remember how I told you there were certain people that are off limits?" Lex asked, going on before he could give a reply, "She's one of them."

"Of course, I wouldn't have thought any difference," the journalist agreed.

"Why are you here?" Lex asked again.

"I'm researching, and am soon going to write an article on someone," he told Lex.

"And you're here telling this to me…because?" Lex asked annoyed with Roger for wasting his time.

"Because, Lex," Roger said, his hands moving as fluently as his mouth. "I've found something very strange in the life of the vice president of Luthor Corp.'s top competitor."

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about BRI's vice president, would you?" Lex asked.

"Exactly, I've found out some interesting things about her," Roger exclaimed.

"Like what?" he asked, realizing that Roger hadn't seen Kat's face.

"For example, Miss Rosewood is supposed to be only a day younger than you, but for the last five years she's been in and out of boarding schools around the world."

"You didn't think that there could be a chance that those are actually colleges, right? And Roger, that girl that I just told you is off limits, _is_ Kat Rosewood."

At that moment an old song from the fifties or sixties, Lex couldn't remember what year _Both Sides Now_ from Judith Collins first came out, started up on the piano. Kat loved all the old songs, so it was a given that she liked to play them on the piano herself. Roger just stood there a moment, looking like a cross between embarrassed and disappointed.

"Is there anything else, Roger?" Lex asked impatiently.

"No, nothing else," Roger answered before leaving without so much as a good-bye, though no one really cared about that.

"Took you long enough," Kat said good naturedly as Lex appeared in the doorway, watching her continue to play.

"Unfortunately," Lex answered, walking across the room, and sliding in next to her on the piano bench, her joined her as she moved right into _Daydream Believer_ from the Monkeys. 

"I've missed you these last five years," she whispered.

"I've missed you, too," Lex whispered back as they started playing _Red Roses for a Blue Lady _(A/N: hey, I don't know who wrote that song, it's from one of those 'Instrumental Classics' CD commercials).


End file.
